Nothing of the Ordinary
by XxGrace.Jones.20xX
Summary: Dimitri is tired of always talking to the same people and is looking for a new person to talk to when he searches online he finds a person just for him.
1. Summary

**Summary**

Dimitri is tired of always talking to the same people and is looking for a new person to talk to when he searches online he finds a person just for him.

Will he discover who this person is?

If he does will he accept who it is?

Dimitri – 17

Rose – 16

Christian – 17

Adrian – 18

Lissa – 16


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

**DPOV**

I felt extremely bored as I looked on my MSN to see my friends Christian and Adrian online. I needed a friend to talk to someone different who would interest me no matter what. Someone different who I could talk to and wouldn't know me. As I scrolled through the list of people who in the Seattle area.

(Death-last moment) – Obviously that person was looking for a mutual Goth.

(Snow-beauty Queen:-D) – That person must have been a bimbo or someone really arrogant; not my type of person to talk to.

I was annoyed as I looked at the list of names that didn't appeal to me, I soon scrolled down randomly as a name caught my eye, Nothing of the Ordinary.

_Nothing of the Ordinary_

Nothing of the Ordinary seemed to draw me in as my curiosity grew. I soon clicked on the picture and my curiosity spiked as I stared at the picture of a girl with her back turned from the camera. She was wearing casual clothes with long brunette hair. But of all of Russia she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen and I haven't even seen her face.

I typed a quick message seeing if I would get a response; (**Dimitri **_Rose_)

**Heya Stranger,**

No response

RPOV

**Heya Stranger,** appeared on my screen as I wondered why he was talking to me.

**Helloooooo** – he was very persistent I can tell

_Why do you want to be graced by my presence?_ I typed back

He replied fairly quickly: **I was bored, I am curious and I need an interest.**

_Wow so you basically don't have a life_

**If that is what you think, but I have a fabulous life, I just need someone interesting to talk to!**

_So you chose me?_

**Yes, you should feel honoured!**

_I feel so "honoured" that I'm logging off now. BYE!_

I switched off smirking that I got the last word. I went to go and get changed as I hopped into bed.

DPOV

_I feel so "honoured" that I'm logging off now. BYE!_

She certainly was a feisty thing and I can't wait to play this little game, but now it's time to sleep for school tomorrow.

_**AN: So watcha think? More soon with some nice reviews hopefully. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN: Thanks for my first reviews of this story:**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**DangerousBeauty1636**

**VAlover21**

**Mori Belicov Hathaway**

**Also thanks guys for all the follows and favourites!**

DPOV

A new day of school after a great summer; with some of the girls down at the beach and the guys, playing football and surfing. The summer started with me breaking up with clingy Tasha and ended with the mysterious Nothing of the Ordinary. I wonder what's up with this girl she makes me want to get to know her.

I met Adrian, Christian and a few others at the front of the school as went to collect our schedules; my schedule consisted of:

**(AN: I live in London where we have 5 lessons everyday but here I am going to do 6 lessons this is fiction sorry if it upsets anyone! Also I did lessons we do in London schools sorry I don't know American lessons where the story is set!)**

_1__st__ – Maths_

_2__nd__- Biology_

_3__rd__- PE (Sport)_

_4__th__- RE (Religious Education)_

_5__th__- ICT_

_6__th__- History_

_After School: _

_Football practice (Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's)_

Today was going to be a long day and I couldn't wait for it to be over!

I compared my schedule to Christian's we only had Maths, PE and RE together.

Then I compared it to Adrian who had PE, ICT and History with me.

This meant I had Biology with my friends. My worst subject was the subject I was left alone like a lone wolf.

RPOV

I woke up twenty minutes late and had to leg it out of bed as I dressed into a red turtleneck jumper, black skinny jeans and red sneakers. As I got changed I thought of The Russian Hunk who I had spoken to last night. I wondered if I would get a chance to talk to him tonight.

I ran quickly to school as fast as I could and got there ten minutes early; luckily I ran regularly. I quickly went to get my schedule as I found that my lessons were:

_1__st__- English_

_2__nd__- Biology_

_3__rd__- PE_

_4__th__- Art_

_5__th__- ICT_

_6__th__- History_

After School club:

Fashion Classes (Tuesday and Wednesday)

Cheerleading (Thursday and Friday)

I quickly rushed to English and sat at the back next to Liss who gave me a knowing look and passed me doughnuts. I could have kissed her at that point if I wasn't stuffing my face. When I finished I threw the box away;

"Thanks Liss, you know me to well." I smiled and gave her a hug before paying attention to the teacher.

We were studying poetry and I was ready to kill myself! To entertain myself I compared our schedules to find that we had English, Art and ICT together. Liss hated to sweat and somehow got out of PE and was doing Drama. I hate Drama with all my passion of my being.

As soon as the bell marked the lesson ending I rushed out of the room like a bat out of hell. Biology next with the teacher from hell aka the warden Mr Stanny boy or more formally known Stanford.

As I entered I gave Stan my usual greeting; "Hello Stanny Boy!"

Stan just gave me a death glare as he made us stand at the back where he would then do his traditional seating plan. In other words he was going to put all the "naughty" people like me in the front and the goody two shoes in the back.

"Alright class this year is going to be a change as the person you sit next to will be your partner for the year and the person that helps you get 40% of your overall grade."

Stan then put us in order starting from the back till it came to the first row.

"Okay now Dragonmir (Andre), Lazar (Avery), Zeloks (Jesse), Brown (Sydney), Belikov (Dimitri) and Hathaway with me sitting nearest the window and furthest from the door.

I felt sorry for Andre and Sydney, two of my mates but I had the player Dimitri Belikov! Stan let us chat to our partners as Dimitri gave me his arrogant smirk.

"Hathaway."

"Belikov." I replied bluntly.

"Oh c'mon Rose you know you love me and are desperate to have this."

"Your right Belikov," I grabbed his neck pulling him to me and kissed his neck as he moaned before whispering in his ear; "in your dreams Belikov." I smirked and got up as the bell went leaving class quickly.

I went to my locker to get my kit for PE after break and went to find Liss who supplied me with some food.

DPOV

Damn that little minx; Rose Hathaway. She liked to tease me like she just had and I hated that she always had an effect on me.

I got up quickly and went to get my kit from my locker and meet the guys near the stands as we chatted about our summers. Break just seemed to get longer as Tasha with her posse Avery, Natalie and Camille came over and Tasha sat on my lap. I quickly threw her off my lap as Christian threw Natalie off and Adrian pushed Camille and Avery away. They were the group of sluts that we hated and I thanked God when the bell rang signalling the third lesson.

We all got changed and were told we were doing track/athletics. The majority of the girls were moaning except Hathaway who was grinning at me as she gave me a wink which I responded to with a smirk. To be honest the only good competition was Hathaway; most of the guys were so slow!

We took off running with me and Hathaway in the lead as we ran we were taking each other but neither of us was really winning; we seemed to pass the others a few times as the lesson carried on and we went to change when it finally finished.

RE was the ultimate bore as I slept for the majority of it and talked to Christian for the other parts of it.

ICT was the 5th lesson and after a long lunch filled with Tasha and her Posse. I cheered up a bit when I saw that Nothing of the Ordinary was on.

**Hello Gorgeous**

_Hello Handsome..._ was my reply


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Also thanks for the follows and favourites!**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed:**

**RozaRocks**

**Mori Belicov Hathaway**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

** .Reader**

DPOV

**Hello Gorgeous**

_Hello Handsome_

**You never gave me any details about you**

_That's because I am a bit boring. I am Nothing of the Ordinary._

**This makes me more curious about you. You may be boring to you but I'll be the judge of that.**

_What do you want to know?_

**First physical attributes...**

_Long wavy dark brown hair, Emerald eyes, pink lips and mixed skin._** (AN: I mean not dark and not light sorry I didn't know how to describe)**

**I have dark hair that reaches the nape of my neck, dark brown eyes and mixed skin.**

_Name 3 things you like_

**Girls in skimpy clothes**

**Country Music**

**Black Bread**

_What is Black Bread?_

**It's a type of Russian bread. Your turn to name 3 things you hate**

_Girls in skimpy clothes_

_Country music _

_The Cold_

**Please be serious!**

_I am serious about girls because I don't want to see them in skimpy outfits, I'm not a lesbian. Sorry to disappoint you._

**Awe you ruin my fun!**

_Also I HATE country music! _

**What about the cold?**

_I hate it! I love the sun to much!_

**Then you would hate Russia during the winter!**

_True_

_So 3 things you hate?_

**Girls who cover up**

**Guys who try to act cool **

**Baked Beans**

_Why baked beans?_

**I don't know I just hate them!**

**3 things you like**

_Singing_

_Lots of food_

_Drawing_

The bell just rang as I realized the lesson was over.

**Well I have to go.**

_Ditto_

We both logged off as I gave a soft smile to myself as I noticed Hathaway being one of the last like me to leave the room.

"So Hathaway are you finally admitting you're in love with me?"

She came close to me and kissed me gently; "Not. A. Chance."

She walked off shaking her backside naturally as she walked. I walked off to History and found that the only desk left was next to Hathaway as I smirked sitting down next to her as she flipped me off.

The time passed slowly as we studied the Russian Revolution. Ironic since I was Russian.

I was held back in History as the teacher looked to find me a tutor for history as he paired me with a girl called Jill who I would have to rely on my grade. It's not that I didn't listen or do the work but it was that I couldn't be bothered.

It was then that I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard singing:

Ordinary Life by Kristen Barry

And I shed my soul, feel it kneeling down...  
I'm clutching my faith, pull it tightly round...  
You're moving your mouth but you don't make a sound...  
But I feel the walls slowly tearing down...  
Heel to toe takes you from my side...  
In and out, every breath divides...  
My eyes to your head,  
I can't go the distance...  
But when you go you take me in an instant...  
In this life, I'll give it time...  
Cause its always pushing up from behind...  
It'll be alright, it will be fine...  
Its nothing more than ordinary life...  
And I show you my sins, show me all your scars...  
As we settle in, its written in the stars...  
Your watery eyes got me send me floating...  
And my weak heart is swimming with devotion...  
But in this life...  
I'll give it time...  
Cause its always sneaking up from behind...  
It'll be alright, it will be fine...  
Its nothing more than ordinary life...

I could see how much she put her heart and soul in the song; I couldn't help but think of Nothing of the Ordinary. But that would be stupid as me and Hathaway hate each other. I turned quickly and walked down the corridor and out the door as I walked home.

RPOV

After I sang Ordinary Life by Kristen Barry; I then sang Perfect by Pink.

Made a wrong turn  
once or twice  
dug my way out  
blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated,Misplaced  
misunderstood  
Miss"No way its all good"  
it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
look im still around  
Pretty,pretty please  
don't you ever,ever feel  
like you're less than  
less than perfect  
pretty,pretty please  
don't you ever,ever feel  
like your nothing  
you are perfect to me  
Your so mean(your so mean)  
when you talk(when you talk)  
about yourself  
you were wrong  
Change those voices(change those voices)  
in your head(in your head)  
Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
look how big you'll make it  
filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough i've  
done all i can think off  
chased down all my demons  
see you do the same  
pretty,pretty please  
don't you ever,ever feel  
like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty,pretty please  
If you ever,ever feel  
like your nothing  
you are perfect to me  
The whole world stares  
while I swallow the fear  
the only thing i should  
be drinking is an  
ice cold beer  
so cool in lying  
and we try,try,try  
But we try to hard and it's  
a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics  
cause there everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
they don't get my hair  
String ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that  
why do i do that  
(why do i do that)  
Yeeaahhh (ohhh ohhhhhh)  
Oh pretty,pretty please  
Pretty,pretty please  
don' you ever,ever feel  
like you're less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty,pretty please  
don't you ever,ever feel  
Like your nothing  
you are perfect, to meee  
You're Perfect  
You're Perfect to me  
Pretty,pretty please  
don't you ever,ever feel  
like you're less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty,pretty please  
if you ever,ever feel  
like your nothing  
you are perfect to me

I loved to sing as it was a way of expressing me truly. Also it reminded me of the past and some of my memories. As I thought about The Russian Hunk I couldn't help but think of the song:

Blazin by Nicki Minaj

[Chorus]  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
Feels like I'm

[Nicki Minaj - Verse 2]  
How could it me, little me  
Had the power to be the best B, in the league  
Yeah inevitably, but could it be little me  
You was heckling me, now it's monotony when I regularly  
I catch wreck on recreation, so I exceed all your expectations  
Because I got it in 'em, I kill 'em and then I skin 'em  
The contract is on but I am the addendum  
So wh-where my dawgs at, Randy  
Ma-ma-matter fact, get off my d-ck b-tch, Andy  
Ca-ca-ca-cause everything is fine and dandy  
Go against me nooooow, I dare you, Bambi  
Half a million dollars just to upgrade the car show  
I aint even detonate the palms and the arsenal  
Before the storm comes the calm  
Hope you can take the heat like LeBron,  
Ahh, ha hahahaha ha  
I'm the best now, anybody with some money should invest now  
Soccer mom needs to organize a pep rall'  
You game over b-tch, Gatorade, wet towel  
Mothaf-ckers aint ready, they neva been  
As long as I am in the game, you'll never win  
I'm on that different type of high, heroin  
Put on my cape and hit the sky, heroine!

(Chorus)  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing

[Kanye West]  
Ugh, yea, ugh this is the moment grab your Kodak  
While I'm flying with a flow that is the greatest throwback since that Nolan Ryan  
And the days been crazy and the nights even wilder  
And the lights even brighter, baby stand next to my fire  
Only higher is Messiah or notes from Mariah  
'rari six hundred horses, that's my chariot of fire?  
Where we flying, they can't find us all them broke days behind us  
I just took your whole life and redesigned it  
I think I'm Marc Jacobs, I think I'm Lagerfeld  
I think without makeup, you still bad as hell  
Imma grab your waist then, imma grab your face and  
Then imma taste it, then imma blaze it  
Hello all my bad girls, this just in yeezy hurt the beat  
Like he f-ked her best friend and she let him back in  
And he just did it again, He crazy, he blazin, he off the deep end  
I'm blazin' I'm flagrant, Im crazy I'm saying  
Too much for the World so they Abbreviate him  
His past is a phase, his stats is amaze  
Her dress is just per' uhh  
Prada coloured babes  
It obvi' we the ishh and I'm rolling with my bricks  
So real you so trill. baby everything legit  
How you feel, they say we crazed cause our styles so diff'  
They be jail when we in the mag looking magnif'  
As if I aint used Magnums on your favourite bad b-tch  
F-ck these background n-ggas I was tryna adlib  
Add this, we blazin'  
Nicki what you think, I got two White Russians but we also need some drinks  
Ah hahahaha

[Chorus]  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing

[Bridge]  
It feels like I'm blazin', blazin', blazin'  
It feels like I'm blazin', blazin', blazin'  
It feels like I'm blazin', blazin', blazin'

[Chorus]  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing  
I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing, I'm blazing, feels like I'm blazing

Belikov was always so arrogant and so sure of himself; it was almost like he was desperate for me to be with him which will never happen. I mean he was so overconfident and arrogant!

That Night

DPOV

I sat up in bed thinking about Nothing of the Ordinary. I wondered who this girl was, but in a way I didn't want to know as it would change the pull I feel to get to know her better.

RPOV

I thought about today and my singing as it calmed me from the frustrations of Belikov. I then thought about my arrogant Russian Hunk who seemed to bring a side out in me I didn't know existed.


End file.
